Chapter 2: On the Run
This is chapter 2 of Heroes: The Sins of the Father. =Previous Chapter= *Chapter 1: Craving =Plot= 'Hiro Nakamura and Ando Mahashi; Tokyo, Japan' Hiro and Ando are closely following Ashley, Lin, and the man they are with. They hide around a corner as the three talk. "What do you think they are talking about," Ando asks. "How am I supposed to know," Hiro replies. "So you remember the plan," the man says to Lin and Ashley. "Yeah," Ashley replies. "Then let's go," the man says and they begin to walk again. "They're moving again," Hiro whispers and they follow them. Suddenly Hiro says, "Oh my God," as he sees the three heading for the Yagamoto Industries Headquarters! Kimiko is putting her things away in her bag as she prepares to leave. Ever since Hiro left to go after Daphne, Kimiko has been running Yagamoto Industries. Hiro had just left a note saying that he had to leave for a few days. Kimiko kept wondering why. Two security guards are walking down a hallway when they suddenly see a shady figure walk into view. "Hey," a guard shouts, "Who are you?" The figure doesn't answer and begins to walk towards them. The guards then pull out their pistols. "Freeze," the guard shouts. The figure doesn't stop and the guards fire at him but they ding off of his skin with a sound like bullets dinging off of a metal surface. The other guard pulls out his radio and shouts, "We need backup in the west hall ASAP!" The shady figure reaches the first guard and punches him in the stomach and he falls to the ground unconscious. "Hurry," the second guard shouts as the figure approaches him! "What's going on," Kimiko says hearing all of the violence. Suddenly Kimiko hears the window behind her shatter and turns to see Lin wearing gadgets that allowed her to scale the side of the building. "Who are you," Kimiko shouts. Lin jumps to Kimiko and kicks her to the ground making Kimiko dazed! Lin then goes to the desk and begins to rummage through the things on the desk. Ashley is on the adjacent roof to the Yagamoto headquarters building. She has mounted a high caliber machine gun on the roof and sees squad cars driving to the base of the building. She then releases a hail of bullets down on the squad cars, tearing the cars to shreds! Some of the cops manage to get out and try to fire at her but with no success. Ando climbs up to the roof. Hiro had sent him to take care of her while he went inside. All Ando could think about was what was he supposed to do about it! Ando tries to sneak up on Ashley but she hears him and quickly turns around pointing the barrel at Ando! "Whoa," Ando shouts raising his hands, "I mean no harm!" "Give me a good reason I shouldn't blow your head off right now," Ashley says in a plain voice. "Well for starters," Ando thinks desperately thinking of something to say. Lin finds the remote to the safe on the desk and says softly, "Bingo!" She then presses the button and turns towards the direction where she hears the safe appearing. Lin then runs to the safe and begins to crack the safe. Hiro suddenly teleports in. Kimiko is getting back into full consciousness and sees him and says, "Hiro?" Lin turns and sees Hiro. Lin then pulls out a handgun and points it at Hiro shouting, "Don't make a move!" Hiro raises his hands up. When Lin begins to try and crack the safe but Hiro then teleports behind her and shoves her to the ground. In response Lin kicks Hiro to the ground with her left leg! Ando is still being kept in place at gunpoint. Ando is nervous knowing that she could pull the trigger at any moment. Ashley suddenly hears more squad cars coming and turns the gun around to shoot at them. Taking this opportunity Ando rams into Ashley and they have a struggle until they fall to the ground. They wrestle for a bit until Ashley punches Ando in the head with her right fist stunning him for a moment, allowing Ashley to get up. Ando then quickly gets up as well. Ashley tries to stomp on Ando with her left foot but Ando rolls out of the way and then gets up on the other side of the machine gun. As Ashley turns towards Ando, Ando pushes the barrel of the gun making it spin around and hit Ashley making her fall over the side of the building, though she manages to grip the side with her hands, holding on for dear life! While Hiro is getting up, Lin finally manages to open the safe. She smiles as she opens the safe door and looks inside but sees nothing. "What," Lin says under her breath, "It isn't here!" The man Lin and Ashley were with bursts through the door. Hiro sees him and recognizes him instantly. "Have we got it," the man asks. "No," Lin answers, "It's gone!" "What," the man shouts. Hiro teleports to Kimiko and helps her up. Hiro then teleports to the man and tries to punch him in the stomach but feels great pain in his hand and sees that metal is beginning to coat the man! The man then whacks Hiro away across the room! "No," Kimiko shouts and the man suddenly slams into the ground. "Shaw," Lin shouts as Shaw lies on the ground. "What happened," Kimiko says with great confusion. Hiro runs to and grabs Kimiko and teleports them out of there. Hiro and Kimiko appear on a street corner a couple of blocks away from the building. "What's happening," Kimiko shouts freaking out, "I mean this makes no sense!" "Wait here," Hiro says and teleports away as Kimiko shotus, "Wait!" Ando sees Ashley losing her grip on the side of the building. Ando wonders if he should or should not help her. Eventually Ashley loses her grip and begins to fall but Ando manages to grab her arms and pull her up to the roof and she lies on the ground a minute wondering why Ando helped her. "Why did you help me," Ashley asks. "Because I'm a hero," Ando answers, "And that is what I do!" "Yeah," Ashley replies getting up and then pulls a pistol from her pocket, "But sadly I'm going to have to shoot you!" Ashley can't believe it but she hesitates at shooting her savior. Hiro suddenly appears, grabs Ando, and then teleports the two of them away. Ashley gapes at this. Hiro and Ando appear on the corner that Kimiko is at. "We've got to go," Hiro says and they begin to walk away. "Now can you tell me what's going on," Kimiko asks. 'Claude and Knox; Street Outside of Poughkeepsie, NY' Claude and Knox are inside of an old pickup truck that they stole. Knox is driving while Claude rides shotgun. "So what's your story," asks Knox. "Why do you ask," Claude asks. "You did help me with those guys," Knox replies. "Yes and in return you said that you'd give me a ride to the next town." "I'm still curious," Knox responds. After a few moments Claude sighs and says, "I was once just your average guy in London. Then I lost my job. I didn't know what to do. So I turned to a life of crime. After a while I was almost caught by some cops and I was sure I was done for. Then when I'd given up hope they ran right past me. I was shocked by this and then saw that I was invisible. I adored this new ability and used it to help me with my stealing. Eventually the Company found me and offered me a job so I took it. I was partnered up with a few people and eventually I was paired up with a man named Noah Bennett." "Noah Bennett," Knox exclaims, "He's the one who captured me!" "We worked together for a long time and then became great friends. Later though, he found out that I was helping to hide other people like us. He offered me to turn them in and I would be let go but I wouldn't. So he shot me on a bridge and I fell out into the water below. I barely got out of there and continued my old lifestyle in New York. And then after years I met a Peter Petrelli." "I know him as well," Knox says, "I'm sure you heard about that bank hostage situation. He had somehow inhabited the body of an accomplice of mine named Jesse Murphy. He stopped me from killing Noah and then somehow disappeared." "Really," Claude exclaims, "Well anyway he asked me to train him how to control his powers which I did try a few times before. I trained him for a while and then the company found us. He managed to save me, but then I ran away from him." Claude pauses for a moment and then continues saying, "I've wondered for a while if it was the right thing to do. Afterwards I went to Poughkeepsie and continued my original lifestyle there. And here I am now." Knox nods his head. "And what's your story," Claude asks looking towards Knox, "I just told you all of mine." "Well," Knox begins to say when they suddenly see Adrian standing in the middle of the road. "Him," Claude shouts. Adrian suddenly turns into a rhino and runs at the truck. "Oh my," Knox begins to say when the truck and Adrian collide. Adrian then becomes a human again as Knox and Claude get out of the truck. "We told you to come quietly," Adrian says to the two of them. "You can't take both of us," Knox shouts, "It's two on one!" Claude suddenly falls to the ground and looks up to see a young African American male standing next to Adrian. "Thanks Derek," Adrian says. "You're quite welcome," Derek replies. Claude then gets up and the two sides face each other. "How did you find us," Knox shouts. "Please," Adrian replies, "As you can see I can turn into any animal, and animals are excellent trackers!" Knox growls and slams his right fist into his left palm saying, "So you want me to beat you again huh. All right, come on!" Adrian turns into a gorilla and runs at Knox. Knox using any remains of his super strength fights back. Derek looks at Claude and smirks. Derek quickly runs past Claude knocking him to the ground again. Claude starts to get up again but the same happens. Claude hears Derek laugh and gets really annoyed. As Derek runs at Claude again Claude manages to trip him making Derek tumble onto the ground. "Ha," Claude shouts getting back up to his feet while turning invisible. Knox knows that he is running out of strength as Adrian presses down on him with the strength of a gorilla! Knox is barely holding on. Derek regains full consciousness and looks around, but is unable to see him anywhere. "Marco," Derek says looking around and decides to zoom around the area to see if he can hit him that way. He is suddenly grabbed and directed towards Adrian. Unable to slow down Derek collides into Adrian and they tumble far across the ground as Adrian turns back into his human form. "Polo," Claude shouts. Knox is breathing heavily. "Come on," Claude shouts beginning to run down the road, "The town is only a couple of miles away. They'll be back up shortly so we better hurry." Knox nods his head and replies, "Right," and then runs behind Claude. 'Mohinder Suresh and Maya Herrera; Park, NY' Mohinder and Maya are in the park together. Mohinder is glad that he has a flourishing relationship with Maya. They buy ice cream and sit down on a park bench next to each other. "You know," Maya says to Mohinder, "This is the happiest I've been in a very long time." Mohinder smiles about this and because of his impulsion begins to wildly make out with Maya. Maya begins to push Mohinder back saying, "Mohinder, we're in public. Let's show some control." "I am in control," Mohiner replies snappily. "It's just an expression," Maya replies. Maya suddenly sees under Mohinder's sleeve the bug coating begin to appear. "What's that," Maya asks trying to get a closer look. "Nothing," Mohinder shouts pulling back. Maya then looks down and says, "You can tell me whatever it is." Maya pauses for a moment and then gets up saying, "Perhaps we both need to spend some time alone." Maya then begins to walk away. Mohinder springs up saying, "Maya," but she doesn't reply and keeps walking. Mohinder stomps his foot into the ground creating an indentation in the sidewalk. Mohinder is shocked to see this and looks around to see if anyone else had. Mohinder then quickly runs away from the spot. 'Sylar; Primatech Paper, TX' Ever since Sylar had learned about Angela keeping him locked up he attempts at using his powers to escape. He tries to blow down the door with his telekinesis but it doesn't budge. Sylar eventually falls back onto his bunk breathing heavily, unable to think of a way to open it. The security guard at the front desk of Primatech Paper is doing his normal duties by watching the security cameras. Suddenly several masked men run into the building. The guard looks up and sees them saying, "What the...," when he is suddenly shot by one of the men. "All right," one of the men shouts, "Remember the plan! Let's do this!" Sylar is still sitting in his cell when he suddenly hears intense gunfire. Sylar wonders to himself about what's going on. A group of five run down into the holding cells area. A guard jumps out with a shotgun and shoots down one of the men and he dissapates in the air. "What the Hell," the guard shouts. Suddenly another pops out of one of the others and the one who spawned the new man tosses his spawn a gun and the spawn shoots down the security guard. The group then continues walking. They go down to Level 5 where they are confronted by Angela Petrelli and several security guards. "Surrender," Angela shouts. "No," the leader shouts. Another one of the masked men walks in front of the others and fires a powerful shockwave blast from both of his hands blowing back all of the security guards and Angela. The men then shoot the security guards. Angela manages to escape and runs to Sylar's cell. Angela opens the cell door. She runs in shouting, "Gabriel, we're being attacked." "So," Sylar replies, "What do you want me to do about it?" "If you stop them," Angela says, "You will be cleared of what happened at the bank." Sylar then gets up saying, "You know what I think." Sylar grabs Angela with telekinesis and throws her against the wall and she sprawls onto the ground. "I think that I'm just going to walk out of here," Sylar finishes and walks out of his cell. He closes the cell door behind him and prepares to walk out into the hallway. Angela begins to pound on the glass window shouting, "Gabriel, Gabriel!" Sylar turns to Angela and smirks. "It's Sylar," Sylar remarks and walks out into the hallway. Sylar opens up his next door neighbor's cell and walks in saying, "Hello Flint." Flint looks at him with shock and shouts, "What! What's going on, and how are you out of your cell?" Sylar grabs Flint with telekinesis and throws him against the back wall. Sylar begins to cut Flint's head open but Flint manages to shoot a stream of fire from his right palm at Sylar making him drop Flint. Flint then begins to repeatedly throws fireballs at Sylar who stops them with telekinesis. Flint then manages to hit Sylar setting his shirt on fire. Sylar rolls on the ground to put the fire out but Flint manages to run out of his cell and into the hallway. Sylar then gets up and runs into the hallway as well. The masked men reach a large steel door. "Break it down Sam," the leader shouts. "Okay," Samuel replies walking in front of the door, "Stand back." His accomplices stand back and he fires a shockwave blast at the door blowing it down! They then run in and find a large safe in the back of the roof. Samuel blows the door off of the safe with a weaker shockwave blast and the leader looks inside and exclaims, "It isn't here! This is where it was supposed to be!" "Come on," the man who had spawned another man, whose name is Marcus McAllister says, "Backup is likely on its way and we should get out of here!" "All right," the leader, named Quentin, says and they begin to run out. Samuel is behind the rest of the group while running. He is suddenly pulled into a side alley and thrown to the ground. Samuel looks up and sees Sylar looking at him. "Sylar," Samuel shouts getting up. "That's right," Sylar replies. Samuel blows Sylar back into a wall with a shockwave blast and Sylar then hits the ground and says, "My turn. Sylar then makes Samuel bash into the wall next to him and then fall to the ground. Sylar then pins him up on the wall and walks towards him saying, "Enough of that," and begins to split Samuel's head open! On the ground floor Quentin turns to Marcus and asks, "Where's Samuel?" "I don't know," Marcus replies. "I'm going back down there," Quentin shouts running back down the stairs! Quentin runs into the subbasement hallways shouting, "Sam, Sam!" He eventually finds Samuel's body lying on the ground scalped. "Sam," Quentin shouts kneeling down next to Sam's body. "Sam," Quentin says again. "He must have been important to you," Sylar says walking down the hall. "You did this," Quentin shouts getting up, "He was my brother!" "Don't worry," Sylar replies, "Because soon you'll be joining him!" Quentin shouts and then stomps his right foot on the ground creating a mini earthquake. Sylar falls to the ground and the ground and walls get torn up. Ruble from the ceiling begins to fall but Sylar stops it with telekinesis who then throws it at Quentin but Quentin disappears around the corner before the rubble can hit him. Sylar then gets up and runs towards the ground floor. Quentin meets up with Marcus who is in the driver's seat of a black armored van at the side of the building. Quentin jumps into the shotgun seat and shouts, "Drive!" Marcus slams his foot on the pedal and the van zooms away as sirens can be heard coming. "So what about Samuel," Marcus asks. "He's dead," Quentin shouts, "He was killed by Sylar!" "Sylar," Marcus exclaims. "Yes," Quentin replies, "And I swear to God, he will pay for what he did! I swear it!" Sylar reaches the ground floor and sees Flint looking around. Flint then spots Sylar and fires a fireball at him but Sylar negates it with a powerful shockwave blast, making Flint fly into the wall behind him. Sylar then pins him to the wall with telekinesis and begins to rip his head open! Police are gathered outside of the building armed and ready. They then see Sylar walk out of the building. "Freeze," the leader shouts. "No," Sylar says to himself quietly, "Burn!" Sylar fires blue fire blasts everywhere burning the police officers and making the squad cars explode! Eventually all of the cops are down and Sylar runs away. 'Hiro Nakamura, Kimiko Nakamura, and Ando Mahashi; Tokyo, Japan' "So that's the story," Kimiko shouts as the three continue walking down the sidewalk. "That about covers it," Ando says. "I'm supposed to believe that there are people with super powers out there," Kimiko says, "Like those dorky comic books that you read. "They're not dorky," Hiro shouts taking that as offense, "But yes, similar to them." Hiro then walks into a sword shop and begins to look around. "What are we doing here," Kimiko asks. "I need a new sword," Hiro answers, "Mine got stolen by a villain named Adam Monroe and I need a temporary replacement. Hiro looks at several different swords but eventually picks one and buys it. When outside again Kimiko asks, "What are we supposed to do?" "I'm not exactly sure," Hiro replies, "But I think we have to find those villains again." =Next Chapter= *Chapter 3: Cat and Mouse